Such a cervical support, which is described in the DE-A-24 04 683, has proved to be successful in practice. It has been found, however, that some support regions of the cervical support, in particular at the front neck region thereof, need to be improved in order to reduce, or to prevent exertion of pressure at said regions against parts of the patient's body engaged by the cervical support.